<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Number by Kibagon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700889">Wrong Number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibagon/pseuds/Kibagon'>Kibagon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Also includes, Alternate Universe, Angst, But Raihan, But not really scarily evil, Champion Sonia, Farmer Leon, Fluff, History Lessons, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of education, Other characters are briefly mentioned - Freeform, Rose being a good villain, Saddness, The same plot you've heard 1 million times, and more to be added - Freeform, cuteness, everything else is basically the same, includes, mentions of manipulation, online bullying, raileon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibagon/pseuds/Kibagon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>&lt; Hey!<br/>11:23</p><p>I’m sorry, but who are you? &gt;<br/>11:31</p><p>Raihan isn’t surprised that he’s received yet another random message from yet another random number, being a celebrity is hard work and he’s long since not bothered to change his number (it would just get leaked again). Instead he likes to play coy in their game of text, usually they get so intimidated that he responded that they never come back to him.</p><p>---</p><p>Uploads every other week on Mondays @ around 11pm GMT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A new fic! Don't worry! I plan on finishing this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan’s at a restaurant with Nessa, one of the many fairy infested ones all over the region, lucky for him there aren’t any near his table, he finds their beady eyes absolutely terrifying and the way they move is more than enough to send shudders down his spine and give him nightmares for weeks. But, they do make good desserts! He’s settled with an assortment of sorbet along with one of those fancy wafers with all those designs and the brand printed onto it. Nessa has a much more interesting dish, it’s mouth-watering to look at, a caramel bowl with a few scoops of the freshest cream as well as lots of fruits and berries. It looks delicious, if not a little sugary.</p><p>Nessa is scrolling through her phone, not paying all that much attention to the other gym leader across from her. And even if she were, what would she say to him? Yeah, they’re mates, even best mates. Rivals, some may say. But they’re completely different. They might have the same professions, modelling, magazine shoots, gym leading. But they’re just different. She raised a brow and looked up from her phone “They’ve leaked your number on social media again.” She spoke as she set her phone down and proceeded to dig into the dessert in front of her.</p><p>The dragon type gym leader can’t help but let out a groan, mouth full of sorbet. He was just trying to enjoy his dessert in peace! He’d only just bothered to change it too, but the press were hot at his heels. And his stalkers were worse. Or well, Stans, as some people call them. But Raihan thinks there is a fine line between people being creepy and finding out his personal information and people just obsessing over him or loving him. He has no issue with the latter, it’s the creepy people getting his personal information that bothers him. It’s the whole reason why he has a whole house hidden away from the rest of Galar. To escape.</p><p>He swallows the sorbet, poking his spoon at another scoop of another flavour.</p><p>“Seriously?” He asked, raising a brow.</p><p>“Man, I thought that I was doing insanely good this time around, I’ve had this new number for at least a month, you know.” But the gym leader knows it was only a set amount of time before it would get leaked to the online world and as well as Instagram and twitter and twitch and youtube notifications, he’ll also be getting text messages from randoms. He shoved another spoonful of sorbet into his mouth, huffing as he did so.</p><p>“A month.” Nessa cackled to herself, scooping up some fruit and playing about with the spoon a little.</p><p>“You know, perhaps you should make some bank off this, you could make it into some speedrun! ‘Leaking Raihans phone number, Any%’” she giggled as she suggested this, stuffing the fruit into her mouth and shooting him an amused grin once he actually looks as if he could be contemplating it. Sure, her friend was pretty desperate for attention, and he absolutely loved all eyes to be on him. But there’s no way he’d even allow that to actually happen.</p><p>Raihan shook his head</p><p>“It sounds cool but I don’t think we should be promoting people to leak numbers, especially not my number, Nessy.”</p><p>He pointed out, moving to shovel some more sorbet into his mouth, there’s only about 2 scoops left and the wafer sticking out the raspberry sorbet is probably sticky and soggy by now. He’ll eat it anyway, nothing wrong with a soggy wafer. They remain silent for a good few minutes, he doesn’t say anything to her, and she doesn’t say anything to him. Then she lets out a sigh, immediately, she has his attention.</p><p>“You know, this never happens to the champion.” Nessa spoke in a somewhat blunt tone before it became more accusatory</p><p>“I mean, you don’t even have a VPN and I’m pretty sure all your passwords are the same, give or take a capital letter. Your security is rubbish, you’re practically asking for it.” And, she’s right. Her point stands tall, strong, and proud. Raihan doesn’t like that she’s right, screwing up his nose and grimacing as he plucked the wafer out the sorbet and bit into it. He thinks over how he can respond to such an accusation, he certainly doesn’t want his personal information to be leaked.</p><p>“That’s because she’s always so busy reading up on her books, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t even have a phone” The dragon trainer pointed out,</p><p>“Anyway, why would I need to be secure? I can just buy a new sim or a new house or a new social media account. No biggie!” and the incredulous look that Nessa is giving him is telling him everything. He just pouts and angrily bites into his wafer, staring her dead in the eyes. What is her deal today? He’s had his phone number leaked plenty of times, it’s almost like an inside joke between him and his mates now.</p><p>Instead, Nessa just scoffs and shakes her head at Raihan.</p><p>“You can’t just buy yourself out of every situation. Money doesn’t solve the fact you have creepy and obsessive fans that want to know where you live, Han.” Her tone is much gentler now but it holds that sort of warning tone that always has leverage in arguments.</p><p>“Also! Sonia most definitely has a phone, I text her all the time. But she cares about her safety and privacy. And she’s smart enough to figure out how to secure all this information.”</p><p>The other just keeps on pouting and angrily chewing away at his wafer. He finishes his dessert and pushes it away from him, grumbling quietly.</p><p>“You’re saying I’m too stupid for that? I mean, I could be more secure but I really don’t see the point. What are people going to do? They’ll find out somehow and somewhere, that’s just the fan base I’ve managed to create.” He accepts defeat but doesn’t throw all the blame on himself, but he probably wouldn’t be in this position if he invested in being secure much earlier on. He realises this much.</p><p>The water type gym leader stares at him and snaps some of the caramel bowl off, chewing at it.</p><p>“Hey.” She places her hand on his.</p><p>“No one could’ve seen you building what you have today. It’s incredible. I mean, come on! 70 million followers, Han. Of course you can’t control them all, of course the controversial minority will be the loudest.” Her tone is gentle, contrasting the much harsher and warning one she had used earlier. She’s worried about him.</p><p>He just stares at her, mouth clenched as he just chuckled and shook his head at her.</p><p>“I know. I know. I should really start to build up some more boundaries with them, shouldn’t I?” He lets out a slightly bitter chuckle</p><p>“I mean, you got your fan base under control so it’s only understandable that I would too, at least by now.” He already feels his phone buzzing away in his jean pockets and he can’t help but groan slightly to himself.</p><p>Nessa sighed.</p><p>“Raihan it’s not your responsibility to vibe check 70 million people, dear arceus!” And that did get the dragon type gym leader to snort in both amusement and surprise. She directs a small glare to him after that reaction. She hates how he thinks it’s his fault and his responsibility to control 70 million individual people. The Galar celebrity life is a hard one, crowds are wild, the chairman enables it, and being a fan over someone is encouraged. Those creepy fans hardly even get stopped.</p><p>Raihan shrugged</p><p>“I… Think I’m just going to go home, that was a lot of sorbet and… well… we’re finished eating. I’ll pay the bill for leaving so early.” And then he would get all distant like this, looking away and twiddling a dread with his finger. The waitress approaches, her maids dress bouncing with her every step. They have a small discussion, she’s mostly there to gawk at the now mildly uncomfortable male gym leader. He hands her a generous amount of money and gets up.</p><p>“Later, Han!” His rival called, he threw her a small wave before leaving the restaurant and pulling his hood over his head. Immediately, it feels like a thousand eyes have set upon him. The gym leader is supposed to like attention though, right? He’s known for basking in it, he’s known for streaming shirtless just to have millions of fans gawk. But being gawked at in public just hit different. Sonia never got gawked at, or people never really made it obvious. Then again, she had a lot of body guards, being the only female champion after at least 2 decades of male champions.</p><p>His phone keeps buzzing, so he makes the mistake of taking it out to check what’s going on. Loads of notifications on Twitter, on Instagram, some have even added his Snapchat using his phone number to friend him. And of course, his texts, the constant red notification that gains a number around every few seconds or so. The hype will die down soon, and those numbers will slow down to an eventual stop. He hopes. He decides to click on one of the notifications, just for fun.</p><p>&lt;???&gt;</p><p>  You look so nice in your most</p><p>&lt; recent picture! &lt;3</p><p>
  <sub>15:43</sub>
</p><p>16:08</p><p>  I hope you’re not ignoring me,</p><p>  sweetheart, I have your phone</p><p>  number, I could find out where</p><p>&lt; you live!~</p><p>
  <sub>16:08</sub>
</p><p>  You’ll regret ignoring me,</p><p>&lt; could’ve had a fun time.</p><p>
  <sub>16:12</sub>
</p><p> </p><p>He furrowed his brows at the message and sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket as he approached the castle he called his home. He crossed the drawbridge, looking through the gaps in the wood and watching the water thrash back and forth, or seeing the odd Pokémon poking their fin out the water as they swam through the moat. He walked past the Iron Gate and opened the large wooden door, entering the gym lobby and taking a secret door into the rest of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>When he was home and he found his way to his room, he could finally relax, making his way over to his bed and flopping on top of it with a groan. He’s so tired. He just wants to bury his face into his pillow and not come back to the real world. Get his arms scooped up by a person called ‘Dreams’ to whisk him away into his deepest dreamiest desires. But instead of that, he’s lying on his bed, and pulling his phone out of his pocket. Might as well see the other texts he’s gotten, perhaps a few will amuse him.</p><p>&lt;???&gt;</p><p>  I hope you know that no one</p><p>  actually likes you, 10 years of</p><p>  losing to some girl?? Who are</p><p>&lt; you?? A simp?? HAHA!</p><p>
  <sub>15:56</sub>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>&lt;???&gt;</p><p> Dragon type gym leader? Please,</p><p> might as well say Hammerlocke is</p><p> the city of Charizards. Weather</p><p> freak. No wonder you like the</p><p>&lt; weather, since you’re so tall!</p><p>     <sub>16:15</sub></p><p>
  
</p><p>&lt;???&gt;</p><p>&lt; OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG</p><p>     <sub>16:00</sub></p><p>  ARE YOU THE ACTUAL RAIHAN I’M</p><p>  CTYINF RIGHT NOW I’M SUCH A</p><p>&lt; BIFG FDANFD ROEGKRTHPYJT</p><p>     <sub>16:02</sub></p><p> </p><p>&lt;???&gt;</p><p>  Ummm, they I was wondering if</p><p>  you still did autographs on</p><p>  league cards? I’m a really big</p><p>  fan but I don’t think I’d be</p><p>  spotted on social media so I</p><p>&lt; took my chance here…</p><p>
  <sub>16:03</sub>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>&lt;???&gt;</p><p>&lt; Hey</p><p>
  <sub>        15:56</sub>
</p><p>&lt; Hey</p><p>
  <sub>        15:57</sub>
</p><p>&lt; Hey</p><p>
  <sub>        15:58</sub>
</p><p>&lt; Hey</p><p>
  <sub>        15:59</sub>
</p><p>&lt; Hey</p><p>     <sub>16:00</sub></p><p>&lt; Hey</p><p>
  <sub>        16:01</sub>
</p><p>&lt; Hey</p><p>
  <sub>        16:02</sub>
</p><p>&lt; Hey</p><p>
  <sub>        16:03</sub>
</p><p>&lt;???&gt;</p><p>  Hey! Can you please shout out</p><p>  my Instagram page on your story,</p><p>  I am looking for some new</p><p>  followers, see I’m a very hard</p><p>  working blogger whom likes to</p><p>  post pictures of her adventures!</p><p>  And I saw you had 70 million</p><p>&lt; followers!</p><p>
  <sub>        16:08</sub>
</p><p>  I’m afraid I haven’t got any</p><p>  money but if you promoted me</p><p>  then I’d gladly take you out on</p><p>  a date, which I don’t do with a</p><p>  lot of men, I’m very widely</p><p>  wanted. I’d take your chance,</p><p>&lt; if I were you!</p><p>
  <sub>        16:09</sub>
</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t really do much to amuse him, of course some a more negative than others, some keep going and going and going. Others are trying to flirt or begging him for one thing or another. Some are just being outright creepy toward him which is really setting him off and is not welcomed in the slightest. He doesn’t want people to creep on him. Then again he supposed no one would want that. He turns his phone off and sets it on the bedside counter before letting out a quiet sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He just wants some shut eye now, burying his head further into the pillow and trying to forget about the world. It doesn’t take long for the dragon type gym leader to fall into his slumber, snoring away and drooling over the pillow. For once, his sleep is deep enough that he doesn’t notice his Kommo-o (Samurai) climbing into the bed and curling up right by his side. Instead he just throws an arm over the dragon and pets the scales throughout his peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Morning seems to come all too quickly and he is unsurprised at the amount of attention his text messages have gotten over the night, he would read through a few but he’s too preoccupied petting the scales of his prettiest dragon. Samurai is a grand dragon, she likes to dance and rattle her larger scales about, some may take it as a mating dance. But Raihan knows the Kommo-o line better than anyone else, Samurai is just showing off her scales with pride.</p><p> </p><p>He is just prepared to spend the rest of the day getting these notifications and promptly ignoring them. People will get bored of messaging him eventually, and he would say only a good 7 thousand seem to be messaging him at one time. It’s lucky that the phones are Rotom possessed because usually the Rotom can filter all of this and actually make the phone run with the same performance. It also means he doesn’t have to worry about the battery draining over the texts since Rotom is the energy source.</p><p> </p><p>His day is pretty uneventful, he doesn’t check his messages anymore, not even to message back any friends. And the week passes like this, and then 2 weeks. And then three. He knows people are getting worried, Nessa tried to call him a few times but it was interrupted by now at least 100,000 odd people trying to call him and/or text him. He remembers picking up the phone one time only to be greeted by heavy breathing into the microphone. You bet his ass he hung up quick.</p><p> </p><p>And he’s pretty tired of the constant phone calls, once he got a text from someone who claimed they were his girlfriend and basically tried to threaten him into tweeting about it on social media. It was somewhat effective since she mentioned fairies (<em>shudder</em>). But he wasn’t going to bend over at her will for that, so he threatened her back with his Duraludon whos jaws clamp around a target and cut clean like a katana.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been months now and Raihan gives in, he decides that actually he wants a nose about on his phone and to have a look at all the new messages, it’s lucky one appears on his screen, so he manages a toothy grin and clicks onto the message, another random number, there seems to be little to no malice. Of course, they know who he is though. So for once, he plays along.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;???&gt;</p><p>&lt; Hey!</p><p>     <sub>11:23</sub></p><p>I’m sorry, but who are you? &gt;</p><p>
  <sub>11:31</sub>
</p><p> </p><p>Raihan isn’t surprised that he’s received yet another random message from yet another random number, being a celebrity is hard work and he’s long since not bothered to change his number (it would just get leaked again). Instead he likes to play coy in their game of text, usually they get so intimidated that he responded that they never come back to him.</p><p> </p><p>And he left it for a few minutes, smirking as he saw the ‘read’ icon in the lower corner but nobody typing. So he found his checkmate play, he just needed to respond and they’d be so shook to the core and scared that he’d actually responded that they would never bother him. So he starts responding to each and every text, he happens to click on one and it really catches his eye as his hands hover over the text button, contemplating what to do. This text seemed so unique and not directed to him at all.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;???&gt;</p><p>&lt; Help</p><p>     <sub>Tues, 16:08</sub></p><p>  So I may or may not have bred</p><p>  my charizard and the little</p><p>  babies are so cute and setting</p><p>&lt; everything on fire.</p><p>     <sub>Tues, 16:12</sub></p><p>&lt; Brb gonna die of cuteness</p><p>
  <sub>        Tues, 16:15</sub>
</p><p> </p><p>And Raihan is very amused by this string of messages, he decides he’ll keep this one in his contacts whenever he needs some wholesomeness or a bit of a laugh. He decides to call this one poor random fella ‘Charizard Cuteness’ because it just fit with the meme. He contemplates texting back and he eventually decides that he will, it wouldn’t hurt and it doesn’t seem this person actually knows who he is.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Charizard Cuteness&gt;</p><p>Fri, 12:39</p><p>  Yo, been a few days, you weren’t </p><p> actually serious about dying of</p><p>   cuteness, right, my dude? &gt;</p><p>
  <sub>Read at 12:39</sub>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oh stars, the mad texter actually read the reply, he was already beginning to type! Raihan raised a brow as he watched the dots repeat themselves over and over again. He never thought he’d get thrill from just awaiting a text, this dude is really weird but actually pretty interesting. It’s an opener if he’s ever heard one, he’s almost tempted to post it on his Instagram story.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Charizard Cuteness&gt;</p><p>  I knew you’d check on me at</p><p>  some point, Lotus! Yes, but no.</p><p>  I’m fine now and that’s all that</p><p>  really matters, but those little</p><p>  charmander were so cute and they</p><p>  certainly gave my heart a</p><p>&lt; surprise!</p><p>     <sub>12:41</sub></p><p>  They were so toasty too! Haha!</p><p>  Little cheeky fellas wanted to</p><p>  burn my hair but I love it too</p><p>  much for that to happen, so I</p><p>  just let them flame at the</p><p>&lt; carpet instead!</p><p>     <sub>12:43</sub></p><p>
  <sub>                                                                                Read 12:43</sub>
</p><p> </p><p>Wow, this Charizard loving guy sure is chatty, Raihan grins, he can’t help but laugh at the words on the screen, something about this is just ever so funny. He doesn’t know who Lotus is but that certainly couldn’t be him. Lotus is a nice name, though, he doesn’t mind being called it, he settles down and thinks of how he should reply, he wants to sort of make the effort in this conversation which is a little weird given how little he cares otherwise about other interactions with people.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;Charizard Cuteness&gt;</p><p>Well, that sure sounds interesting!</p><p>I had the same experiences with my</p><p>   goodra, actually! (: She has so</p><p>many mucky babies every year or so</p><p> and it’s paradise but you just</p><p>know it’s going to be a pain to</p><p>                  clean up later! &gt;</p><p>
  <sub>                        12:46</sub>
</p><p>  Hey so funny story, my text</p><p>  messages are really buggy</p><p>  right now and it’s actually</p><p>  pretty annoying, can I add you</p><p>  on discord or something</p><p>&lt; instead?</p><p>     <sub>12:47</sub></p><p>&lt; My discord is DandeLion#____</p><p>
  <sub>        12:48</sub>
</p><p> </p><p>Raihan blinked. Discord? He hadn’t used that application in forever! Whatever, he supposed he’d have to create a discord account and make it sound not sus of him at all. He spends a good 30 minutes thinking of a username before he gets it. He types ‘Kibagon’ into the username bar and gets approved, then he sorts out for ‘DandeLion’ with the hashtag and numbers before friending them. He was accepted pretty quickly and the message he got made him almost jump out of his seat.</p><p> </p><p><strong>DandeLion</strong> <sub>Today at 13:18</sub></p><p>Hey Lotus! You took a while, new discord profile and all, you have a nice username though!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kibagon</strong> <sub>Today at 13:20</sub></p><p>Yeah, haha, sorry about that, I actually forgot my old account, been a while since I used this app, the dark mode is nice.</p><p> </p><p><strong>DandeLion</strong> <sub>Today at </sub><sub>13:21</sub></p><p>Hahahahah! That makes you sound like such a boomer, you know!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kibagon</strong> <sub>Today at 13:23</sub></p><p>Nah man! All the cool kids use zoom now days! Have you seen the cool shit you can do with a green screen and some microphone editors?</p><p> </p><p><strong>DandeLion</strong> <sub>Today at 13:24</sub></p><p>Daamn okay @-@, we’re swearing now. Didn’t take you for that kind of guy, Lotus!</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Raihan gets a pit in his stomach, this dude thinks he’s talking to ‘Lotus’ but Lotus is Raihan who for some reason is playing along and not doing the decent thing. He reprimands himself mentally for allowing himself to lead on this poor innocent soul for so long and as much as it might suck, he needs to tell this mildly entertaining guy that he’s not Lotus, even if it means losing a source of entertainment.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kibagon</strong> <sub>Today at 13:34</sub></p><p>Hey, I’m not actually Lotus. You were probably given the wrong number or something.</p><p>I’m really sorry I went on this long without telling you.</p><p>I completely understand if you’re infuriated.</p><p>It was never my intention to lead you on.</p><p> </p><p>And there is no response. Raihan gets it, he really does. He is a little disappointed but he just decides maybe he should contradict all hes been thinking and doing and saying and maybe he should go out for a run and embrace the cold air, maybe even go down to Wedgehurst and head into route 2 to say hi to Ms Magnolia, it had been a while since he last saw her. So he put his phone down and he walked off without it for once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spends hours just wandering about, talking to Ms Magnolia, sat in the lab and drinking from the cup of hot chocolate.</p><p>“You know, that league is starting again soon, and Sonia will be back” She started one of her legendary stories and Raihan is more than happy to listen to her, raising a brow.</p><p>“And she’s been goin’ on and on about her farmer lad, he has a little brother that turned 10 the other month, says she wants to endorse the little one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Endorse?” Raihan asked, earning a nod from Ms Magnolia “Huh.” He muttered quietly to himself, rubbing his chin, thinking about this.</p><p>“Well, you know, what if a certain dragon tamer endorses this kiddo first? Soni and I always find a way to have a competition.” The glare he gets looks more amused than angry, and he chuckles, grinning at the elderly professor. He thought that would be a pretty funny turn of events.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, you know how she gets, Han.” Ms Magnolia spoke with a warning tone to her voice, almost as if trying to tell Raihan to do it at his own risk.</p><p>“But I supposed if ya wanted to, he only lives in Postwick, you’d have to do it some other time once you got the letter, and Sonia will be down here by next week,” She winked at Raihan and suddenly, Raihan felt giddy.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s his name?” He queried as he got up and went to take out his phone but… Oh, he forgot that he hadn’t brought it, Ms Magnolia just chuckles and hands him a piece of paper and a pen.</p><p>“His name is Hop, he turned 10 in June and his favourite colour is dark blue, now you know what that means, my boy.” She placed a hand on his lower arm and gave it a gentle pat.</p><p>“Anyway, I best let you go get that letter of endorsement. Go off now!”</p><p> </p><p>Raihan chuckled, it’s been a decade and yet Magnolia really can’t help but join in with the antics of him. He’s glad to know she’s still on his side, at least, it’s always funny when your greatest rivals’ family is on your side.</p><p>“Goodbye, Ms Magnolia!” He called before sprinting away and sending out his Flygon, Darude. He jumps on the dragon and they take off to Hammerlocke.</p><p> </p><p>Once he arrives back home with the paper in his hand, it is then he notices his phone on the side by his bed. And he is reluctant to go over to it at first. Does he really want to check it? It’s dark now… But at the same time if he’s been blocked or sworn at or anything, now is the time to find out, so hesitantly, he picks up his phone and he opens up discord, expecting to be bashed via texts or something similar.</p><p> </p><p><strong>DandeLion</strong> <sub>Today at 17:58</sub></p><p>Woah- What?</p><p>I’m really sorry, I had to do the farm work for my mum, she’s a little ill right now so I’m taking care of her, the wooloo, you know.</p><p>Um, yeah. Sorry. I…</p><p>Okay so Lotus was a guy online that I was speaking to and I thought he was a pretty cool dude so I asked for his number and…</p><p>This was the one I received, haha.</p><p>I’m not actually mad, I mean you could’ve told me sooner but you didn’t really have the chance, and at least you were honest. That takes some self respect!</p><p>I’ll be happy to continue talking with you if you want to continue talking!</p><p> </p><p>His heart dropped as he read these messages, poor guy got lied to by someone he’d been talking to for a really long time online, and it was really saddening to see that even for someone who gave him as much entertainment as this, they still constantly got lied to and stood up. He knows why this poor stranger got his number too, it’s obvious this ‘Lotus’ guy gave him the leaked number as some sort of sick joke. This charizard bloke was innocent to the whole number leak. He had not a clue that he was talking to an A list celebrity. Raihan paused. He had… No clue! That mean that there were no expectations! He could just be himself!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kibagon</strong> <sub>Today at 20:43</sub></p><p>Hey sorry for the late reply, I myself have been a little busy, dropped down to go see my friends grandma and we had a little bit of banter, I only willed myself to look at my phone now, I left it at home anyways.</p><p>You really want to continue talking?</p><p> </p><p><strong>DandeLion</strong> <sub>Today at 20:45</sub></p><p>Hey, hey, no issues here!</p><p>Of course I wanna continue talking!</p><p>Can I get to know you a little bit more now? We can start fresh!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kibagon</strong> <sub>Today at 20:46</sub></p><p>Okay yeah, we can do that. You texted me first so I think that you should start talking, only simple facts, I’m not ready to disclose like my job or anything to a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 20:49</sub>
</p><p>Haha, either.</p><p>Okay well, hello! I’m a 20 year old guy who really likes the charmander line, here online I go by the name Dande or DandeLion, I’m well known on some blogging websites!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kibagon</strong> <sub>Today at 20:56</sub></p><p>Heya Dande!</p><p>I’m a 20 year old guy who likes all sorts of dragon type pokemon, you can call me Kibana or I suppose Kiba for short, I like to spend my free time scrolling through social media.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:00</sub>
</p><p>Hey hey hey- So- if you don’t mind me nosing too much…</p><p>What did you study?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:02</sub>
</p><p>Dude you agreed to not disclose anything like that until we’re ready, you even said you’re not ready yourself, hahaha!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:05</sub>
</p><p>Okay listen! I’m really excited to meet a new person, I’m really sorry, I really seem to be pushing the limits of our conversations already, huh?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kibagon</strong> <sub>Today at 21:08</sub></p><p>Wait wait wait wait! Maybe I was a little rude. I’m sorry. Okay, so I’ve taken 3 degrees, one in History, one in Archaeology and one in Art.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:11</sub>
</p><p>Oh wow. That’s… actually really impressive @~@</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:12</sub>
</p><p>And what about you, farmer boy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:15</sub>
</p><p>Oh my word, haha!</p><p>Well, okay then</p><p>I took Politics, Law and History as a 3 in 1 package at the Hammerlocke University.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:18</sub>
</p><p>Holy shit, a 3 in 1 degree? Dude that is bloody impressive!</p><p>Hammerlocke too? Man! You gotta be proper rich or proper smart to get in there!</p><p> </p><p>Raihan feels his heart beating extra hard as he types out his response. A 3 in 1? This guy went to Hammerlocke University? He tried to remember all the people he saw on his courses… Cara, Penny, Layla, Kieran, Phillip… No that’s all the people he can think of right now, and none of them mentioned a 3 in 1 course that they had been taking? Maybe he should also mention that he went to that university, maybe they could meet up? Was it too soon, though? They were just strangers over the internet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:21</sub>
</p><p>Well, I studied super hard after my mate got into the league!</p><p>It’s a proper shame, I had originally been training up some of my Wooloo to show a potential endorser just how much fight I had all packed up in me!</p><p>But he preferred smarts over potential strength and so I’ve prioritised that.</p><p>Though, he definitely made the right call!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:29</sub>
</p><p>Aw dude!</p><p>That’s such a shame, man. You must come from a place that doesn’t really hand out endorsements willy nilly, huh?</p><p>Actually that reminds me, I need to write one!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dandelion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:32</sub>
</p><p>Write one??</p><p>You mean? You’re endorsing someone??</p><p>Are you important to the league or something?</p><p> </p><p>Shit. Raihans heart dropped into his stomach and his mouth felt dry. He didn’t mean to admit that much, he didn’t want this stranger to find out this soon. He sort of panicked, he didn’t exactly know how to respond and just stared at his phone, wide eyed in disbelief as he’s pretty sure that he just messed everything up, he tries to think everything over and just panics, trying to respond as casually as possible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:40</sub>
</p><p>Eh, sorta.</p><p>Though if you don’t mind I kinda wanna keep on the down-low ‘bout that one mate</p><p>At least until I’m a little more prepared for this, haha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:45</sub>
</p><p>Understandable, I suppose that I too would probably not wanna expose myself too much if I were important enough to be writing endorsements, haha!</p><p>Very well, I won’t bother you about it if you don’t want me too!</p><p>But just to let you know. Boo! You’re no fun! :P</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 21:48</sub>
</p><p>Oy! Haha!</p><p>I can be fun, I swear, just not about confidential stuff.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion <sub>Today </sub></strong>
  <sub>at 21:50</sub>
</p><p>Oh yeah I bet you can be fun</p><p> </p><p>What? Raihan squinted at the screen. What did that mean? His cheeks flamed up as he reread the sentence over and over again. What in the hell?? He didn’t know what that meant of how he was supposed to take that and it made him more confused and more flustered the more he looked at it and thought about it. He didn’t think anything out the ordinary though, maybe this was just a joke this DandeLion fella liked to pull on all of his mates. He decided against thinking too into it, it’s just a text message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:08</sub>
</p><p>Better lay down your money then!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:10</sub>
</p><p>Nah! I never lose a bet!</p><p>Hey actually, kinda random question.</p><p>You into someone at the moment? Got any interests? Perhaps even a significant other?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:15</sub>
</p><p>Nah, nah.</p><p>Not random, a valid question.</p><p>Ehh, haven’t got my eyes set on anyone in particular at the minute, though I do like them when they’re smart and intelligent. Smooth and strong.</p><p>Got not significant other either, so I just indulge in looking at attractive people online and wondering what it would be like?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:25</sub>
</p><p>Holy Miltank.</p><p>Really?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:27</sub>
</p><p>Eeeyup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:28</sub>
</p><p>Have you ever been in a relationship?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:30</sub>
</p><p>I mean no, not really.</p><p>Only for like a publicity stunt. It was a prank.</p><p>What about you, farmer boy?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:40</sub>
</p><p>OH RIGHT!</p><p>Okay well uuh.</p><p>I do have eyes for some celebrity blokes that I’ve been following for like the past few years or so. I like smart lean men, the type of man who could ramble on and on for hours about his passions. No significant other.</p><p>I have dated a few lads in the past and my mate too, guess this means I’m more experienced than you, haha!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:50</sub>
</p><p>Ah a man with taste!</p><p>Ay ay- listen.</p><p>Experience doesn’t mean everything!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:53</sub>
</p><p>True, true.</p><p>At lease I’ll know what I’m doing when I get into a relationship, though! :P</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:57</sub>
</p><p>I know what to do in a relationship! I’m not an idiot, haha!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 22:59</sub>
</p><p>You ever asked someone out on a date?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 23:01</sub>
</p><p>Plenty of people, got to it, just never got in a relationship with ‘em</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today </sub>
  <sub>at 23:03</sub>
</p><p>Then I think I know who the real idiots were.</p><p> </p><p>Huh? He was at it again. Saying weird stuff. Again, Raihan finds himself reading through the message again and again and he just gets more flustered and more confused with it every time. They’d get met and yet his cheeks warmed when he read messages like this, and honestly he didn’t know what it meant, but he sort of liked it. It definitely came from the heart, though he doesn’t know why this stranger online is sending him heartfelt messages. He realises that he should really start writing that letter of endorsement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 23:05</sub>
</p><p>Ehh it’s whatever.</p><p>It’s over now, I’m pretty content being single.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 23:07</sub>
</p><p>You think that would be subject to change?</p><p> </p><p>What?! Raihan lets out a small squeak as he reads out the text before hurriedly clamping a hand over his mouth and groaning internally. This was so weird and he didn’t know what to feel. He just focused on his rapidly beating heart. Oh! And that endorsement which he made sure it was in his neatest writing and so one, so forth. He got distracted writing this endorsement at some point. He was writing all this fancy garbage on it and he even doodled the dragon gym badge on there for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was done it was then he realised that he left his online mate for who knows how long and in a slight panic he turned to his phone, switching it on and checking the time. He almost fell out of his seat when he checked the time, 1am?! He only felt like he’d spent a good 30 minutes writing and doodling. He picked up his phone and hurriedly started to type in the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 1:23</sub>
</p><p>I’m so sorry! I got distracted writing some important documents!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today </sub>
  <sub>at 1:32</sub>
</p><p>You should be sleeping</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 1:33</sub>
</p><p>I could say the same to you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 1:36</sub>
</p><p>Well yeah, you never answered my question</p><p>You kept me up all night chasing for an answer</p><p>Almost like you’re teasing me!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 1:42</sub>
</p><p>Oh um, it wasn’t my intention to tease you.</p><p>But in all seriousness? I’m not sure.</p><p>All depends on whether I find the right person?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 1:45</sub>
</p><p>Ah, that makes sense!</p><p>Well, when do you think you’ll meet the one?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 1:47</sub>
</p><p>Oh I dunno, haha!</p><p>I’ll know when I see them, though.</p><p>That’s all that matters!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 1:50</sub>
</p><p>Think you’ll get that hunch when you meet the eventual soulmate?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 1:53</sub>
</p><p>LMAOOO</p><p>C’mon Dande! This ain’t some romantic Christmas movie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <sub>-&gt; I’ll know </sub>
  <sub>when I see them, though.</sub>
</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 1:55</sub>
</p><p>HMMMMM</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 1:57</sub>
</p><p>OOP-</p><p>I mean in my defence I didn’t realise how cliché it was until right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 1:59</sub>
</p><p>It’s 2 am, you should sleep Kiba</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibana </strong>
  <sub>Today at 2:00</sub>
</p><p>As should you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 2:03</sub>
</p><p>Valid.</p><p>Valid.</p><p>Okay well then, I’ll go to bed and text you in the morning, how does that sound?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 2:05</sub>
</p><p><sub></sub>I am a little busy tomorrow but I’ll find some time to respond!</p><p>Night Dande!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 2:08</sub>
</p><p>Night night, the sweetest of dreams to the sweetest of my internet friends.</p><p> </p><p>Raihan stared at the screen blankly for a few minutes before chuckling quietly, a little bit awkwardly. This Dande fella was rather affectionate now, wasn’t he? It embarrassed the dragon tamer just a little but he supposed he didn’t mind all that much. Perhaps Dande in general is just an affectionate bloke, he likes people who seem to be in touch with their emotions. He makes for good entertainment and it’s only then the gym leader realises he’s spent plenty of his day yapping away to some stranger. He should really get some sleep, he has a journey to Postwick tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>When it is morning, Raihan is loudly woken up by his rotom screeching loudly into his ear, it makes him jump out of his skin, he snorts in surprise and then lets out a yelp as he finds himself no longer on the mattress but instead on the bed with his body tangled up in his quilt. He is not very pleased with the way he woke up but what really can he do about it other than pout? Well he could also get up and get ready for the challenges that today will bring.</p><p> </p><p>So he does that, gets up and throws on him clothes, halfway through he realises that he has to look half decent because he’s handing out an endorsement today. Audible groan as he straightened up the button up shirt he was wearing, glancing in the mirror and flattening the collar. The dragon uniform doesn’t look the most professional but he still needs to look like a gym leader.</p><p> </p><p>He grunted as he pulled his shorts on haphazardly and then halted for a moment, examining his bare legs. They looked just about presentable to him so no need to feel too self-conscious, instead he puts some trainer socks on and then slips on his trainers. That’s when he starts rummaging around his room for his hoodie which likes to play hide and seek with him a lot. Eventually he manages to find it tucked under the desk chair in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah crap, it’s all crumpled” He mumbled to himself as he laid the hoodie out and then glanced around before grabbing a pokeball. He pressed the button in the centre and a line of blue light slowly formed into the shape of his torkoal.</p><p>“Kips, could you heat up your body a ton and press yourself against my hoodie?” He asked his torkoal, the lava-filled tortoise agreed, starfishing himself out on the hoodie as his shell began to get hotter and hotter. Raihan watched as the wrinkles in his hoodie slowly flattened and disappeared under his instant iron.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Kips.” He hummed in acknowledgement, leaning over and giving the good turtle a peck on the head, pressing the button of his pokeball to his shell and watching his tortoise return back into the ball in that form of blue light. He kissed the ball for good measure and put it in the satchel at his bedside. Then, he put the hoodie on and walked back over to the mirror, grabbing a hairband and his trusty bandana off the desk underneath it.</p><p> </p><p>He ties his dreads into a ponytail and pauses just a minute to brush his fingers against the shaved sides of his head, getting a feel for how long it was getting.</p><p>“Mmm. Might need a shave soon” he mumbled to himself as he then stretches his bandana and moved it over his head, pulling it up so the covered his forehead rather comfortably. Then, he purrs away in victory for a good while, admiring his reflection.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he trots over to his satchel, scooping up his other pokemon in his team and depositing them into the satchel. He finally glances over to the desk and picks up the endorsement, written on a cream white paper, the handwriting neat, eligible and in a dark blue ink accompanied by a drawing of the dragon gym badge and Raihans signature. The dragon tamer grins, rolling up the paper carefully and brandishing a dark blue ribbon from the desks drawer. He tied the ribbon around the rolled up paper and smirked. Perfect!</p><p> </p><p>Now he was ready to go! He thinks actually that he’d rather take the train over a taxi. Corviknight cabs are so uncomfortable and his legs may as well be getting crushed. He lifts the satchel and places it on his shoulder, patting navy fabric and smoothing of the dragon badge design on the front.</p><p>“Rotom.” He called, phone flying into his view and letting out buzzes of curiosity at would be its owners next request.</p><p> </p><p>“See train times and tickets for Wedgehurst.” He instructed, and like that he was already on his way out of his place and toward the train station. At some point on the journey there, Rotom starts to fly in front of him and around him rapidly.</p><p>“Bzzt! Han!” And he immediately turns his attention to the possessed electronic.</p><p>“Bzzt! I found a train ticket to Wedgehurst for 10:00 AM, 900 PokePound for a return ticket! Bzzt!” Raihan nodded his head to Rotom. Sounded good enough to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the time, mate?” Raihan then queried casually to the Rotom that resumed floating alongside him, occasionally even taking his picture. He put his hands behind his head and gave the phone a smirk which it promptly snapped.</p><p>“Bzzt! The time is 9:45 AM, Han! Bzzt!” The phone responded and Raihan took another pose while walking so he could snap another picture. As Rotom took it, a shrill squeal that sounded like it echoed through Hammerlocke was heard nearby. He moves his eyes away from his phone to see a bunch of gawking ladies.</p><p> </p><p>Ugh. As much as he loves them, he really doesn’t have the time to deal with these kinda fans. He has more important things to deal with. He raises a hand as one opens her mouth.</p><p>“Ladies.” He spoke smoothly, waving his hand, mouth slowly smirking more and more until his fang was barely visible. And the finishing touch, a directed and quick wink to them. As expected, almost all of them swooned, apart from two in the back who instead giggled about it with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” But nonetheless, the gym leader seems surprised when he reaches the station. Probably because theres a couple of Rotom phones invading his personal space and trying to take dozens of photos. He pulled his hood over his head and held it in place as he speed walked over to a chair.</p><p>“Rotom, buy those tickets. Also... What’s the time?” Raihan at first ordered his Rotom but then he took some kinder phrasing with the second question, though it was no mystery as to why he may be annoyed. Rotom understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Bzzt! I already brought the tickets once I found them, Han! Bzzt! The time is currently 9:55! Bzzt!” The Rotom explained, no longer taking pictures and following the now hooded celebrity over to the platform. Raihan held out his hand and Rotom flew into it, where it was placed into his hoodie pocket. Then the gym leader ensured he was behind the yellow line, watching as their train came rolling into the station.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It is taking a while to write the chapters due to assignments, no worries though! I’ll be back on track next week!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan exited the train after 20 minutes of sitting on one of the many uncomfortable chairs and gazing out the window as the many field of Wooloo zoomed past. He found it sweet in a way, watching all of this pass him and seeing how the surroundings changed from city to suburban. He’s not really a country lover himself, but it definitely makes a change from the hustle and bustle of city life.</p>
<p>He walked over to the ticket gate, pulling Rotom from his pocket and showing it to the ticket guard. He didn’t pull down his hood but they recognised the glimmering red Rotom enough to know that Raihan could certainly be trusted. So they let him through with no argument necessary. As soon as he was out the station, he pulled down his hood, a little surprised to see a crowd outside the station.</p>
<p>Luckily they seemed to be off about Sonia because he could hear them muttering about him ‘not being the champion’, as well as a scoff and ‘he isn’t the champion!’. He chuckled.</p>
<p>“Sorry, wrong celebrity I suppose, rather unfortunate for you lot. Magnolia says she’s going to be here next week.” There are an assortment of groans but the towns people are polite and Raihan is better than nothing. He ends up taking a few selfies and signing a few autographs as well as receiving a lot more compliments than what he is used to.</p>
<p>It is a nice little village, Raihan decides, all the folk are still polite and welcoming despite their initial disappointment. They have a nice tight knit community and he never even received a glare, let alone an insult. Makes for quite the change comparing it to all the rowdy chaos in Hammerlocke and Wyndon. Eventually he knows he has to head off to find this Hop fella. So he waves them off and begins on his journey to find Hop.</p>
<p>“Rotom.” Raihan spoke as he headed past some tall grass and over a bridge into the even smaller, even tighter knit village of Postwick. His phone floats away from his hand as they gaze at each of the houses.</p>
<p>“Bzzt! Han?” Rotom asks, hovering in front of the gym leaders face, wondering what question lingered upon his tongue.</p>
<p>“Which one does Hop live in?” He didn’t know why he was asking Rotom, it wasn’t really like Rotom knew any better. But Rotom was a smartphone and Raihan wasn’t looking to embarrass himself today.</p>
<p>“Bzzt! Let’s try the big one first!” Rotom spoke, already zipping off to the larger two story house of the both of them. All Raihan can do is chuckle at his phones antics, trailing behind and soon enough he meets the front door. And he tenses. He’s only ever given an endorsement to 3 trainers and they were all Hammerlocke born and raised. Something about this in particular just seemed a lot more intimidating.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was how the house had ivy all over it however was pristine clean, or seeing an actual wooden door instead of the usual plastic door. He thinks it is a little overwhelming to speak to a stranger, someone not even from Hammerlocke. Though he does kind of want to beat Sonia to this. So he raises a trembling hand, curling it into a fist and gently pounding his fist upon the door.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of waiting, the door ever so slowly creaks open. And a little lady, about the size of 5’3 stands there, glancing up at Raihan. She has yellow eyes that remind him of daffodils, and her hair is a lovely shade of violet. She looks no older than 40 if Raihan had to guess. A very pretty woman.</p>
<p>“’ow can Ah ‘elp ya, lad?” And that’s why when she speaks, the dragon tamer is completely taken away by the roughness of her accent.</p>
<p>Raihan stared at her blankly as he processed the accent.</p>
<p>“I… uhhh… Pardon?” He asked with a sheepish grin, having struggled to decipher what she said. It was a little bit embarrassing so he tried to play it off as casually as possible by just being polite. He’d truly never heard an accent this strong! It fascinated him! He heard the woman chuckle and it did make his face heat up considerably.</p>
<p>“Ah said, ‘ow can Ah ‘elp ya out ‘ere, laddie?” She said it a lot slower this time and Raihan could actually somewhat get a grasp of what she was saying instead of it all just blasting through one ear in gibberish.</p>
<p>“Oh um.” Raihan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his shoulders as he earnt a confused look from her. Augh, he needs to stop being so awkward!</p>
<p>“Um, I was wondering if Hop lived here?” He finally forced out of his mouth. It is then the woman looks intrigued and seems to examine him, making him shift uncomfortably.</p>
<p>Her eyes widen as a smile forms on her face, it seems she may know what’s going on. Raihan is a little relieved that he doesn’t have to explain it because he seems more than pleased.</p>
<p>“Aye, Hop lives ‘ere, lad.” She confirmed instantly and moved out the way of the door, bowing her head and gesturing for him to come in. So he obeyed and stepped inside, one hand settling on his satchel.</p>
<p>“Come over ‘ere, laddie.” The woman takes his hand and leads him over to the sofa where he is promptly sat down. He just sits there, though re-adjusts so he is more comfortable and places his hands on his lap. It takes a lot of willpower to not unceremoniously shove his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>“LEON!” Her sudden yell makes him flinch and he looks at her owlishly, only to earn a wild grin back. He had certainly not expected this lady to yell so loudly, it’s like trying to chew on sandpaper, you think it looks neat but then a harsh reality brings you back.</p>
<p>“OY LEON!” She’s still off yelling, trotting over to the base of the stairs and glaring up them. He continues to watch her, gawking at her attitude. If his dad ever caught him yelling about like a feral dragon, he’d be sent to his room with all electronics taken away and being forced to fill out essays about mannerisms and that of the sort.</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” And the yelling back has Raihan even more startled, this guy talks to this woman like that? They must be married or siblings or related in some way.</p>
<p>“GET YER BROTHA DOWN ‘ERE!” Maybe screaming matches were just normal in this household and the gym leader needed to be less stuck up or something. But he couldn’t help but think he was in a completely different world.</p>
<p>“He ain’t up ‘ere!” The males voice sounds like it’s coming from the stairs now because it’s louder and yet he’s not yelling anymore. And… Oh my. Raihan flushes. He has a lovely voice. It’s silky and smooth and gorgeous.</p>
<p>“Oh.” And now the woman has the audacity to act embarrassed as she cleared her throat. She then sighed and glanced back at Raihan before glancing over back to the man on the stairs.</p>
<p>“Can ye do me a favour and give our guest some company while Ah go get ‘im?” Raihan could hear her and he hopes she knows that. Then again it wasn’t really like she was particularly trying to be quiet now. There is a number of hushed talking before the woman leaves.</p>
<p>Raihan watches as this man he’d been listening to makes his way to the doorway. Oh. Dear Arceus. Stood there was a very attractive man. Tall. About 6’0 with bronze skin. Waist length lavender hair. Golden eyes that Raihan just wants to stare into, though his eyes trail down that gorgeous sculpted face to the stylised beard. Subconsciously, Raihan feels his own less than hairy chin, before not so subtly checking him out. Buff. Nice.</p>
<p>“Are you alright there?” The voice brings Raihan back into the living and he jolts, looking away and hopefully hiding the scarlet blush that litters his cheeks. That’s so embarrassing, usually when he finds someone attractive he can at least try and not come across as a creep or just outright desperate. There is a chuckle as the man who was standing at the doorway promptly sits beside him. Arceus give him some mercy!</p>
<p>“Um… Yes.” Raihan responded as he chanced a glance toward the other man only to earn a smirk and an obvious look over. He wants to scream and pull his hood over his head and then maybe die here and accept his fate.</p>
<p>“…Right. Well, my name is Leon. Do I know you?” Leon? That sounds like a nice name, all noble and proud. The gym leader grimaces slightly but quietly manages a very shaky smile to the other. Leon probably knows who he is already.</p>
<p>“Um, probably.” He bites his tongue when an awkward ‘haha’ wants to leave his throat. It feels like his heart is also hammering away in there. He is facing Leon now, actively sweating and looking a little more than nervous.</p>
<p>“I’m um. Raihan. The dragon type gym leader. Pretty huge celebrity and Sonias main rival.” And Leon looks a little surprised but not awfully surprised. Great so he knew who Raihan was. Didn’t everyone at this point?</p>
<p>“I know who you are then” Leon chuckled and it hurt, man he couldn’t go anywhere without being recognised somehow and in some way. Though he supposed that it also somewhat made things a lot easier. He didn’t have to bother with all the awkward formal meet and greet talk.</p>
<p>“So, why are you here for my brother?” And it is Leons questioning that causes him to tense up slightly, looking away out of habit. He knows why he’s here so he just lets out a sigh.</p>
<p>“Oh? Brother?” Raihans cheeks then heat up, there was no dad, or husband, Hop was his brother and this Leon fella had really nailed the question right on the head. The dragon gym leader plays around with the tassels on his hoodie awkwardly. He cleared his throat and looked away when Leon furrowed his brows. This was actually incredibly awkward. Leon keeps giving him looks to prompt him to continue talking.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He eventually blurted out, looking back to Leon, though he was unable to look him in those gorgeous golden eyes for the time being. Because he was just so incredibly embarrassed by just about everything going on.</p>
<p>“I just assumed you were his dad or something, goodness this is so embarrassing." Raihan groaned and buried his head into his hands as he starts to mentally dig his own grave since this embarrassment is worthy of dying over in his embarrassment. Though he is honestly very surprised when Leon lets out a deep laugh or amusement.</p>
<p>The laugh is so jolly, full of joy, and it looks like Leon is the literal sun. How can one man be so happy? He looks at the other, dumbfounded. So… Beautiful. He didn’t know how a man could do it. Of course, the gym leader was still embarrassed but in that moment, the embarrassment disappeared. It was just him and this unbelievably, unfairly gorgeous man. The man who must have caught onto the fact he was staring.</p>
<p>“You okay there?” Raihan jolted out of his thoughts and blushed. He stared at the purple haired bloke like a deer in headlights before looking away and tugging the tassels of his hoodie slightly, trying his best not to get so flustered that he’d start chewing on the tassels of it.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He apologised quietly, looking away, not bothering to explain himself because hell if it wasn’t embarrassing to admit you’re actively checking a guy out.</p>
<p>Leon just laughed it off and pat Raihans back rather roughly, the gym leader letting out a surprised cough as the hand hit the centre of his back. That caught him off guard, he wouldn’t lie.</p>
<p>“Aye, happens to the best of us. Might I say, you look mighty different compared to those magazines you’re on.” Leons comment only proved to make Raihan even more flustered. He had seen THGOSE magazines? Who was this dude? He suppressed choking on air and just pressed his lips together, nodding slowly to the statement.</p>
<p>“Sometimes, online personas don’t match up with who you are in real life, I know I’ve got the reputation of an absolute flirt online but… I don’t know. I’m just a normal guy.” Raihan spoke as he shovelled one of his hoodie tassels into his mouth and started to chew on it absentmindedly. Only did he hesitate when he felt Leons eye on him and then did he realise what he was doing. He yanked his tassel out his mouth real quick and an awkward silence ensued.</p>
<p>“Still teething, sweetheart?” The other man broke the silence with this line and a smirk. Raihan felt his whole world shatter in front of him as he desperately tried to hide his embarrassment. This is not how he wanted today to go, now he was being absolutely flirted with and he cannot handle that. Not at all. Arceus! Of all men, it had to be the most attractive one he’d ever laid eyes on.</p>
<p>“I… dunno.” Raihan replied pretty uselessly, the words spilling out of his mouth in a flustered panic. He still couldn’t really focus on the conversation at all when he was this flushed. He sort of brought his eyes away eventually, out of awkwardness. He can’t seem to hold eye contact, not even for a minute! Useless! Frustrating! He doesn’t regret coming here but he regrets never being able to respond to pretty men well.</p>
<p>Leon just let out a laugh but Raihan is distracted by the rather loud shuffling going on outside one of the doors. So the purple haired man gets up, his back turned to Raihan. He glances over his shoulder and gives the gym leader the brightest grin, one that rivals solgaleo. He then waves before walking to the door and opening it with an expecting expression. And Raihan doesn’t know what he was expecting but he hopes it was the little boy that just barrelled into him and knocked him over.</p>
<p>The laugh from the others mouth brightens up this sweet scene just a little bit more. Raihan is beaming as he gets up and walks toward them. He hopes he won’t be interrupting any sibling bonding or anything. He kneels down by the two of them.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” He queried gently, gaze locking with the younger boy. He, too, was quite the charmer. He had a slightly darker complexion than Leon and his hair was darker too, but his eyes were still an astonishing yellow.</p>
<p>This lady must have killer genes, Raihan thinks to himself, a little bemused. He sees the hesitance in the boys face and that reminds him. He has yet to introduce himself. This boy thinks some stranger is talking to him!</p>
<p>“Where are my manners?” He scolded himself.</p>
<p>“My name is Raihan. I’m looking for a little trouble maker called Hop. You wouldn’t happen to know him by chance?” He shot the boy a playful smile and glanced at Leon for the briefest second.</p>
<p>The boy gives him a look of confusion but his expression slowly breaks out into a grin. This one is so much sunnier than Leons. Raihan is almost blown away!</p>
<p>“Tha’s me!!” The boy, Hop, exclaimed, reaching his hands up and then pointing to himself. And it is at this moment Raihan realises this is the cutest kid he will ever meet. He stares down at Hop affectionately, just wanting to cacoon around him and protect him from the dangers of the real world.</p>
<p>Instead, he holds a hand out to the little one.</p>
<p>“Come with me.” Raihan muttered calmly, watching as the much littler hand took his, and then immediately he had the weight of a ten year old on him. He now found himself on the floor.</p>
<p>“Sorry. Hop likes to pounce on people.” Leon spoke from beside him, still laying on the floor… beside him. Raihans face heats up as he moves his arms under Hops armpits and lifts the surprisingly heavy 10 year old up to scurry up himself.</p>
<p>Once they’re both standing, the gym leader leads Hop into the living room and then opens his satchel. After some rummaging in there he manages to retrieve exactly what he’s looking for. He brandishes the rolled piece of paper and offers Hop a grin.</p>
<p>“Magnolia told me a lot about you. And I was intrigued. So I wanted to be the one to endorse you.” He explained as he held the scroll out to the confused boy. The boy whos mood seems to brighten up in an instance as he snatched the scroll.</p>
<p>“What do we say, Hop?” Leon asked as he entered the room, Raihans this surprised that it took him this long to get up actually. But he offers a sorry smile to Hop after seeing Leon’s stern expression.</p>
<p>“Thank ya, Mr gym leader” Hop spoke as he clutched the scroll, hugging it. And then he unexpectedly pulled the gym leader into a hug too, making the dragon tamers eyes widen. Raihan barked out a laugh and of course hugged back.</p>
<p>“No problem kiddo. Anything any time for my favourite trouble maker,” Raihan spoke, eyes crinkling with happiness as he regarded the playful younger boy. He watched the little child bound off to Arceus knows where and his gaze then slowly moved to the taller of the two purple haired siblings. Leon was watching him with a warm fondness in his eyes. And the gym leader felt his heart pace quicken.</p>
<p>He just looked away nervously and slowly pulled his hood over his head, though he did want to thank this unrealistically gorgeous man. So he took a short breath and sea blue eyes met honey gold.</p>
<p>“Thank you for letting me give him this. It makes me happy I’ve made some kiddos day today.” That earns a chuckle from the other and a quick nod. Then Raihan moves to make himself vacant from the house as to not cause them anymore trouble.</p>
<p>He gives Leon one last wave, feeling his heart flutter as he fled out the exit of the building. That had been an interesting experience and definitely more than he had been expecting. It was almost amazing how much his heart had soared today. He doesn’t even think he could count how many times he felt himself falling for a man. He can crush on some stranger though, that’s totally fine. It’s not like he’d ever see Leon again.</p>
<p>It would sort of be like one of those fantasy crushes you get, the forbidden little silly ones you never tell anyone about. Leon was that. But they would never happen. Raihan was a celebrity and was single not only because it made him happy but also gave him appeal. And Leon was a farmer in the middle of nowhere, someone he would never lay eyes on again.</p>
<p>It’s certainly a good job Raihan has an art degree. He’d draw Leon just once to preserve the image in his head. And the public would never know. He could continue pining on forever with no harm done. The gym leader clutched his satchel close to his chest, so stuck in his daze that he didn’t notice the pebble in his way until he tripped over it.</p>
<p>“Ow…” Maybe walking while having the hots for a guy isn’t the best idea. Raihan could leave it for when he gets home and that would be perfectly fine with him. He pines better alone when he’s not looking like some lovestruck idiot anyways. The gym leader gets up, placing his satchel neatly at his side and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Man, the sooner he can stop pining and being glad he’s single, the better.</p>
<p>The gym leader still has to take all those trains back to Hammerlocke. That’ll certainly be an interesting ride back. Maybe he can start drawing on his phone or something so he knows what composition he wants when it comes to illustrating Leon. He certainly doesn’t want to do that man any injustice and digital art is always easier when it comes to fixing initial mistakes. In the meanwhile, he decides to text his buddy on Discord.</p>
<p><strong>DandeLion</strong> <sub>Today at 8:30</sub></p>
<p>Heyo! Good morning!</p>
<p><strong>Kibagon </strong> <sub>Today at 17:23</sub></p>
<p>Heya, sorry for the long waiting time. Told you I’d be busy today, haha!</p>
<p>How have you been today?</p>
<p><strong>DandeLion </strong> <sub>Today at 17:28</sub></p>
<p>Dude I’ve had the best day today, I saw… the hottest guy</p>
<p><strong>Kibagon </strong> <sub>Today at 17:30</sub></p>
<p>Uhh… Congrats?? Lol</p>
<p>What’d he look like?</p>
<p><strong>DandeLion </strong> <sub>Today at 17:35</sub></p>
<p>Would it be breaking his privacy if I said that? I’m not really sure.</p>
<p><strong>Kibagon</strong> <sub>Today at 17:38</sub></p>
<p>Oh you have a fair point there.</p>
<p>And just then, his phone starts to vibrate wildly and he sees the person calling him on the other end of the phone, regarding the phone with a weird look. Because this particular man hasn’t called him in the longest time. It’s Chairman Rose. Raihan purses his lips as he contemplates taking the call or not. He looks around before sighing. Nothing better than a business call at almost 6pm.</p>
<p><strong>Kibagon </strong> <sub>Today at 17:42</sub></p>
<p>I gotta take an important call. Brb.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will likely take me another week extra to update. I got hit hard with writers' block. Boo ):</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the angst tag finally comes to use, thank you rose, don't worry it's not too bad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His thumb hovers over the green button for a little more than a while as he contemplates his options. He really needs to pick this up though. And he knows it. If he doesn’t he’ll get in trouble. And honestly, yeah he’d deserve it. It’s a work call and can’t go ignored. But so close to the end of working hours? He clicked the green button as he approached wedgehurst station and raised his phone to his ear.</p><p>“Raihan! My boy! How come it took you so long to come back to me?” Rose treated him so warmly but Raihan picked up on the subtle teasing and let out nothing short of a nervous laugh.</p><p>“I must be honest here. Hearing my phone vibrating out of nowhere and then seeing you calling me out the blue and so close to the end of working hours? It scared me.” The gym leader admitted, and that earnt a hearty laugh from the chairman.</p><p>“You mustn’t be scared of my calls, my boy. You know you’ve no reason to be scared of me by now. I was hoping in the 14 or so years I’ve been chairman you’d grow to realise that.” And yet again, it’s another subtle scold. Raihan lets out a quiet groan as he enters the train heading toward hammerlocke. He sits down and rests his head back for a few minutes as he settles on how he wants to reply.</p><p>“I know. I know. But seriously, calling me out of nowhere is like a guaranteed heart racer. You’re my boss. You can fire me.” Raihan felt like his point was valid and Rose hummed in agreement.</p><p>“Anyway, there are some things that I want to tell you. I’ve been exceptionally busy today and I’ve done something pretty different today.” Here goes nothing, he’ll tell Rose about his endorsement and get it off his chest.</p><p>“Ah that’s perfect.” Roses voice speaks out before his and the gym leader goes radio silent to let the chairman speak. Because the chairman’s voice must always be the loudest out of them all. It was actually just out of respect.</p><p>“I actually wanted to schedule a meeting with you tomorrow, Raihan. At whatever time you feel is necessary of course. There are some things I want to discuss with you. It’s best not to do so over a phone call.” Raihan feels himself getting a little nervous at this. A private meeting? Whens the last time he had one of those?</p><p>“Of course, chairman. Is there any time in particular you want for me to come in? I would hate to intrude while you’re busy.” Raihan obliged to coming in, as much as dread was settling in his gut.</p><p>“That’s considerate of you, my boy. I would prefer earlier if at all possible. Maybe 9-10am? The meeting will be a long one and I do wish to get home before dark.” But Rose was still all very friendly and accepting about it. Sometimes Raihan felt bad for dreading to meet him.</p><p>“Yeah that sounds good enough for me! I’ll be sure to arrive at the tower at that time, then!” Raihan nodded his agreement, looking out the window and seeing that they have arrived at hammerlocke. He scurries up and quickly evacuates the train.</p><p>“Okay, thank you for telling me beforehand. I must go now, I gotta get home and get prepared for this meeting after all.” And Rose let him go with a ‘good night!’, all very cheery of course. Once raihan was off the phone he breathed out a sigh of relief. That was, in lack of a better term, terrifying</p><p>He heads to his home, over the drawbridge and into the secret doorway that leads into his luxury castle. He almost wants to tell his dad about his day but he finds that being flustered that much has made him fairly exhausted and he wants nothing more than just to go to bed and take a kip. He misses his big soft mattress. He could get lost in the bed quilts all day. The gym leader basically races to bed.</p><p>And he dives on the bed, and lays there. And then after a few minutes of laying there he begrudgingly moves to change into some nightwear and then he’s finally ready to pounce upon the bed and explore the land of unending dreams. A smile spreads across his face as him moves the blankets over himself and cosies up. Nothing quite like a cosy kip after being flustered all day. This really is the life.</p><p>His dreams were peaceful that night, and when he woke up in the morning he was more than prepared to do just about everything. He woke up at 7am and it left him in a little bit of a time crunch, however. He got up and changed into his usual gym leader look and prepared to the best of his ability before deciding that today would be the day he called a corviknight taxi. They’re quicker than trains but take a while to arrive to the pick up destination.</p><p>“Rotom book a corviknight taxi to wyndon please.” He ordered his pokemon semi gently as he threw on his hoodie and made sure that it wasn’t crinkled or wrinkled or didn’t look too silly. This was his first private meeting with the chairman in a long tiem and the last thing he wants to do is look like a bit of an idiot in honesty. He’s a gym leader and needs to present himself as such. He’s fairly happy with the way that he looks and then sprints off out the castle and to the pickup area. The corviknight taxi should be here soon.</p><p>“Bzzzt! Sir Raihan! The Taxi should be arriving here in 5 minutes! Bzzt!” Rotom informed him as it floated up and around him. Raihan let out a sigh of relief. 5 minutes didn’t sound like that long of a wait. Well, assuming that he was still on time and getting ready didn’t take him longer than expected. That idea made him a little nervous.</p><p>“Rotom, what’s the time?” He queried as he fiddled with the tassles on his hoodie to ensure they were even, before raising one to his mouth and chewing on it out of habit. The phone froze by him as it wracked the time.</p><p>“Bzzt! The time is 8:23, Han! Bzzzt!” Rotom informed him, having taken a while to figure out. That concerned raihan slightly. 8:23… They were still on schedule. It would take 5 minutes for the taxi to arrive at 8:28, then ten minutes to get there for 8:38. Then the elevator would take about 10 to 15 minutes to get to the floor before the final one. So he’d arrive at the office at 8:48 to 8:53. Meaning he’d be early! Perfect!</p><p>It turns out maybe all that math took 5 minutes because a taxi landed right in front of him with the corviknight perched on the stand, tall and proud and slightly glaring at raihan.</p><p>“You alright mate?” The taxi driver barked out the window.</p><p>“Aw, shite. You’re that Raihan fella! Well I think I’m your ride.” And just with that statement Raihan knew he was in for a ball. Of course he’d get recognised but this would be one of those people.</p><p>“Yup that’s me” Raihan said a little awkwardly as he jammed himself into the taxi and winced slightly. He remembers why he hardly gets in these now, his legs are jammed against the front seat and he feels so squished! But this was his idea and now he had to deal with the consequences, unfortunately. He realises he hasn’t texted his mate on the phone today. Perhaps he should do that.</p><p><strong>DandeLion</strong> <sub>Yesterday at 17:45</sub></p><p>Alright mate!</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Yesterday at 21:55</sub>
</p><p>You there?</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 7:23</sub>
</p><p>Worried about you.</p><p>And Raihan felt a knot forming in his stomach as he read through this message. Intense guilt washed over him. He forgot to message his mate after the call, he had been in such a rush last night. He just went straight to sleep! What kind of friend does that make him?</p><p>“You know my sons a big fan o’ yours” The taxi driver in the front starts to ramble onto Raihan. And instead of listening, the gym leader starts to type up an apology to his friend. He felt insanely bad.</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:26</sub>
</p><p>Sorry! I passed flat out on my bed when I got home.</p><p>I’ve also got a meeting today!</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:30</sub>
</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Thank arceus you’re okay! I was so worried.</p><p>You gotta meeting? What about?</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:33</sub>
</p><p>Haha</p><p>I don’t know what it’s about yet, looks like we’ll just have to wait and see, hmmm?</p><p>“Raihan.” The dragon tamers attention was torn away from his phone by the taxi driver and he peered out the window to see them slowly descending by Rose’s tower.</p><p>“Thank you” Raihan spoke out as he swiped off the app for a few minutes to get up his online banking details. It is then he realised that he already paid. He gets a bad feeling that this guy will ask for an autograph though. And he’s in far too much of a rush for that.</p><p>Once they land, Raihan practically bursts out the vehicle and charges to the tower, waiting as the automatic doors open and heading immediately to the elevator. Some of the receptionists are giving him lovey dovey doe eyes, some are gazing at him suspicious, some do not care at all. He knows what business he has here and they do not. It’s been a long time since he had to get permission from the receptionists anyway.</p><p>“Rotom, the time.” Raihan ordered in a rather abrupt way, looking a little stressed.</p><p>“Bzzt! It is 8:36, han! Bzzzt!” Rotom informed him. And then he relaxed a little bit. It would help if the elevator hurried up but he was fairly early so there didn’t seem too much to worry about. It took a while but the doors eventually creaked open and raihan stepped in. He pressed on the button that read ‘99’ and then went on his phone.</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:36</sub>
</p><p>What’s it about?</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:43</sub>
</p><p>Arceus man! I’ve told you this once, I’ll tell you again.</p><p>I don’t know.</p><p>But I do know that I’m in an elevator!</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:45</sub>
</p><p>Oh wow!</p><p>What floor you going to?</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:46</sub>
</p><p>Floor 99</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:47</sub>
</p><p>Lmao! Okay, sure.</p><p>When are you going to get to floor 99?</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:49</sub>
</p><p>At about 8:53, that’s when the elevator arrives.</p><p>It usually takes 10-15 minutes to get there.</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:50</sub>
</p><p>Lmaaooo</p><p>When is the meeting?</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:51</sub>
</p><p>9am</p><p>Meant I had to wake up early (‘:</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:52</sub>
</p><p>Omg that must have been terrible.</p><p>I am so sorry that you had to go through that ):</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 8:53</sub>
</p><p>Haha!</p><p>You crack me up!</p><p>The elevators about to arrive so I gtg.</p><p>He did exactly that, switching his phone off and glancing up from his hands. Just as he did that the doors ever so slowly opened to reveal the lobby of the 99<sup>th</sup> floor. The one just below the huge balcony. Raihan stepped into the lobby and walked toward the wooden door, wrapping his hand around the handle and twisting it slowly. He made eye contact with the chairman whom was sat at his desk, fiddling with his loose strand of hair.</p><p>And the chairman smirked.</p><p>And Raihan shrunk under it.</p><p>“My boy.” Rose addressed him with a nod and gestured to the seat, still keeping his eyes firmly locked with Raihan, as if challenging him.</p><p>“Take a seat, why don’t you.” It wasn’t an offer, it was an order. The gym leader gulped and bowed his head, walking toward the seat in front of roses desk. He sat down on the seat, ensuring his posture was straight. When he looked up, the eye contact was still being held.</p><p>“You invited me for a meeting, sir?” Raihan asked a little shakily, his eye contact with the chairman wavering until he decided he’d had enough and tore his eyes away. Rose smiled and nodded, moving his attention to the paperwork on his desk.</p><p>“You said that you wanted to talk to me so let’s get that out the way. Shall we?” Rose suggested, ever being the wise one in the situation. He doesn’t really mind what Raihan does, so long as it doesn’t break the contract.</p><p>Raihan nodded.</p><p>“I… Endorsed a boy. His name is Hop and he comes from Postwick.” He told Rose, setting his arms on the arms of the chair and clenching onto them slightly. He could see the chairman perk up in interest. That made him tense.</p><p>“Now, now. You never endorse anyone usually, not even scholars. Why would you choose a farmer’s son?” Rose had a genuine question. Raihan could have endorsed anyone and he chose a nobody in the middle of Postwick? He felt like Hop deserved it, though.</p><p>“Magnolia told me to, I needed to spike my rivalry with Sonia and the kid is actually really hard working and inspiring.” The gym leader told Rose nothing but the truth. It really wasn’t like he had anything to lose here anyway. The truth didn’t hurt him.</p><p>“I’m not keen on you hanging around commoners. They harass you. Your dad told me about what happened with that commoner girl.” The Chairman had a point. Raihan was putting himself at risk.</p><p>“I know.” Raihan mumbled, looking away as he fiddled with the tassles on his hoodie in a guilty manner, lips pursing into somewhat of a pout. He made eye contact with Rose.</p><p>“But you wouldn’t understand, the kid has so much potential… And it isn’t like you aren’t seen talking to commoners and maybe even endorsing one.” His pout worsened as he pointed this out but his blood went cold as the chairmans friendly stare turned into a glare.</p><p>“And who do you think you are to police me on what I do or don’t do?” Rose asked incredulously as he narrowed his eyes and watched the gym leader squirm uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>“My boy, your privilege is taking over. I can only imagine what it is like to be born the son of a lord, to have everything you could have ever wanted within an arm’s reach. But you must learn your place. Here you work under me.” Rose never hesitates to scold someone.</p><p>Raihan meekly nodded and tore his eyes away from the green pools of envy and rage.</p><p>“Sorry.” He muttered out quietly, thinking better of what he said now it was far too late. He didn’t understand how he had any sort of privilege though. He lived a very sheltered life and couldn’t really got out much in case his fans go rabid over him. Being a celebrity or a lord’s lineage isn’t a privilege. It’s a burden he has to live up to.</p><p>“Tell me, Raihan.” The chairman mused after watching Raihan be awkward in his thoughts for a few minutes.</p><p>“Tell me what you see when you look out the windows of this grand tower.” And the gym leader obeyed, he slowly stood and headed to one of the windows in the office, glancing out of it almost in awe. And then glancing over to rose with hesitance.</p><p>“Go on, then.” The chairman encouraged with a smirk threatening to grow on his face.</p><p>Raihan glanced back out the window, taking a deep breath in and then looking at the landscape of Wyndon with a careful eye.</p><p>“I see a beacon of hope, opportunities for trainers and professors and educators and breeders. A place where all can reside and feel safe. The home of the very sport that made Galar into Galar, the sparkling lights in the windows showing just how many people are here for us and our region.” Ever useful is his art degree, it sounds like a poem.</p><p>“Our region?” Rose asked, furrowing his brows at the taller, who’s face he couldn’t quite see. And yet he still felt the tension and hesitance in him.</p><p>“Well, yes.” Raihan said, a little confused as he turned around.</p><p>“You may be the chairman but I thought that, you know, as gym leaders, we helped out just as much. It’s a team effort. We play the sports, you organise.” He trailed off as Rose’s gaze hardened on him and he sheepishly looked away.</p><p>“Without me to organise things, you wouldn’t be playing this sport as you so call it, my boy. Privilege does a grand thing to you. In Galar there is no ‘we’.” The chairman explained to Raihan, leaning back in his chair and reaching over for the mug, taking a sip of the tea within it.</p><p>“Tell me, Raihan. What do you dislike about Galar?” Rose then queried, a little entertained already by the younger boys reaction and by the many things he could respond with.</p><p>“If I’m honest…” Raihan hesitates, glancing over to Rose before deciding to continue.</p><p>“I think it’s the control aspect of it all. I don’t mind attention, I love to entertain. But why do I need to sign a contract at the age of 16 to consent to all these things? Why do I need to follow orders from the macros cosmos? Why can’t my team just be strong and the one I want it to be?” He answered with an onslaught of questions. And the chairman grinned. Ever Raihan is the sharer.</p><p>“Good questions. Very good questions.” Rose praised and gestured to the chair. Raihan walked back over to it and promptly sat down with a loud sigh.</p><p>“My boy, we don’t want to control you. Not at all” And immediately he went to assure the gym leader.</p><p>“This contract is just like any other contract you’d get in any other job, it holds to the same standards and the same rules as it would if… say, you were a teacher or something similar.” Rose could get condescending with his explanations. Raihan knew contracts existed but it just felt weird.</p><p>“I don’t think any contract makes you sign away your rights of free will, sure it will say that ‘if you are found to be badmouthing the company then you are terminated’. But it wouldn’t say that ‘you will not badmouth the company’.” Raihan argued, looking confident in what he was saying.</p><p>“Ah well, that is just the wording of the contracts. Other companies are much nicer about it. I’m straight to business. I know when things are up and I don’t want people playing up.” Rose began.</p><p>“But I-” Raihan butted in.</p><p>“I will not risk my reputation just because someone wants to complain.” Rose interrupted this, having a stern look on his face once again.</p><p>“The contract is like this because I do not want people to badmouth me at all. I do not want to find it online and then take action. And therefore I must ensure it doesn’t happen at all. Verbal conversations I cannot monitor. But you’re a smart boy. I know I can trust you.” And it seemed like Rose was done with his speech because then he nodded to Raihan.</p><p>“Anything else?” Rose queried. And what was the point of raising his concerns if Rose would just rebute them? The gym leader was almost in shock.</p><p>“No.” He shook his head, sounding perhaps a little annoyed with the tone that he used on the chairman. But could he really be blamed? Raise his concerns his arse. Yeah, right. His concerns just get mocked upon and explained to him in the most condescending way. He didn’t want that to happen again so he had refused.</p><p>And the office was silent for quite a while, Raihan felt awkward now and just fiddled around with the tassels on his hoodie. He was pouting to himself about Rose and his job. He respects the chairman a ton, Rose worked his arse off to get to where he is today. But he’s a control freak and it’s clear. He doesn’t have as much trust in his gym leaders as they have in him. He’s not a bad person though, a little off, a little defensive. But nothing comes across him as off.</p><p>“Raihan.” Rose spoke suddenly, making the gym leader perk and glance over to him with curiosity shimmering in his eyes.</p><p>“Make me a cup of tea, would you?” And the gym leader bit back the disappointed sigh, looking away and nodding. Make him a cup of tea? Doesn’t he have a secretary to do that or something? He took Roses’ empty mug off the desk, glancing over to the chairman with a noticeable disdain on his face. He sees that Rose is thinking. He wants to say something.</p><p>“After the tea is made,” Rose placed his arms on the desk and folded them, meeting eyes with Raihan once again.</p><p>“Then we can have our meeting. It’s very important you stay calm throughout it all now and try not to get too angry at me. If you care so much about Galar, I need you to hear me out.” And that worried Raihan because that confirmed that he wouldn’t like what the meeting was discussing. The dragon tamer just nodded to rose and then rushed himself into the kitchen. What was the meeting about, then? The suspense was deafening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've had a really bad case of no motivation recently, so apologies that these chapters have been delayed</p><p>I updated the description to fit the current timeline of updates</p><p>I have a twitter, I'll update people on my progress there too, it's this link here: https://twitter.com/HMaigon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we learn more about Galar. And something unexpected happens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan looked into the teacup as he stirred the milk and tea together, pushing the teabag against the delicate china every once in a while. The teas swirled, like a whirlwind of emotions. He couldn’t help but be encapsulated by the ever on-going cycle of the spins. Dread settled in his stomach, a feeling he’s all too familiar with, and yet at the same time, not experienced with at all. The spoon trembles in his grip and the focus on the teacup blurs.</p><p>Don’t panic. Why is he panicking? This is the chairman we’re talking about, not some crazy psychopath stalker fan! The dragon tamer gulped, trying to steady his fraying vision. Come on, Raihan! Get a hold of yourself! Why are you panicking? Nothing is going to happen! This is a very noteworthy man and you decide that you want to not put your whole trust into him?? The stirring stills, as does the little whirlwind. He takes the cup into his hand.</p><p>And sees his reflection through the immaculately clean chinaware. Why does he look so scared? He should know that he can trust this meeting. Why is it every time he confronts or faces Rose… He gets cold feet? The Chairman had done nothing and Raihan was determined to put a stop to this silly behaviour of his at once. He took a deep breath and nodded at his reflection, dropping the spoon into the sink and heading back out into the office.</p><p>“Rose, sir.” He announced himself, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He just felt like a secretary right now and it wasn’t realy his forte. Not at all.</p><p>“I got you your tea.” Not to mention that the chairman didn’t seem like the guy to sit down and relax with a cup of tea. He was more the type to drink a coffee in the early morning while giving you stern glares and right now, he was doing none of that. It was probably what had putting Raihan on edge most, he’d never seen the chairman being so bubbly and welcoming and personable.</p><p>“Thank you, my boy.” Rose sighed and then plastered on a smile, arms still remaining crossed as he smiled almost too widely at Raihan. He’s being too friendly and the gym leader can just tell.</p><p>“Look, can we just get onto the meeting now? You don’t have to be all friendly to me and all that, just… Get onto the conversation please. You being like this is possibly more off-putting than you just telling me the cold hard truth,” Raihan explained and the chairman nodded sympathetically. As if he got it.</p><p>It appeared he did, he unfolded his arms and took a sip of the tea Raihan had made before clasping his hands together. He seemed to be thinking about something before offering the gym leader a grin.</p><p>“Of course.” He easily agreed.</p><p>“But I need your input here, Raihan. Do you think you could tell me Galars history? About the reaper dragon? Perhaps an insight into how it has effected Galar today.” The Chairman wanted a history lesson, it seemed. And Raihan could easily do that, he had a degree after all! Why did rose want to know, though? The gym leader just nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Okay.” He sighed out quietly, here goes nothing. He’ll take a deep dive into Galars history.</p><p>“Well a very long time ago, the Galar region was split between two monarchies. One in the crown tundra, sources say that he was giving, caring, and would put the citizens of the tundra above himself. And the other residing here in Hammerlocke, a much more stubborn and righteous king, but a good fighter.” The introduction seemed to have gone well, Rose was listening rather intently.</p><p>“Galar was fairly peaceful back then, I mean of course we um… had our wars but it was within a period of time where not really much was going on. Something unexpected began to form in the galaxy though. From what I gathered from my archaeology classes, the reaper dragon, Eternatus, was formed when many shooting stars collided in the atmosphere.” Raihan was actually starting to get into this now, bringing his own studies and findings into the conversation.</p><p>“Well, that’s exactly what happened. At the dark of night, flurries of shooting stars began to fly through the sky. It was a beautiful night and we’ve even managed to illustrate what it first appeared as. However, beauty turned to horror when more started coming in the opposite direction, they started to ram into each other. It seemed something was actually magnetising them to this one particular area.” He really wishes he’d brought his sketchbook to show rose an example of what he’s talking about.</p><p>“The shooting stars started to bind together and the sky turned into a bright white, purple fog started to invade Galars atmosphere. And the combined shooting stars burst open, scattering spikes everywhere and birthing the reaper dragon. Something that doesn’t exist in the real world, almost like an ultrabeast. Depictions of it back then show it having weird proportions, multiple heads, even fur. The source varies.” Raihan is honestly a little surprised that Rose is keeping up with him but it’s welcome.</p><p>“Some say that it is most like what unovas original dragon would have looked like. The dragon, having just been awoken in an unfamiliar environment with all these people screaming was likely scared. Or maybe it was born with a taste for blood. Spikey wings tore out its back and it just started to take anyone in its sight.” It’s truly a terrifying thing to describe, Raihan has to take a shaky breath before continuing.</p><p>“The king of Hammerlocke knew he couldn’t do this alone. He fled to the tundra, that coward left his people to die just so he could get help. It was likely for the best though. They had these weapons that they would use against the dragon. A sword and a shield, said to be linked to ancient deities back in early Galar.” This is where it gets interesting though! It’s most certainly his favourite part of the story to tell and hear.</p><p>“The king’s head back to Hammerlocke, the reaper dragon flying around the spire of the very castle that I live in. And they climbed their way up there, blood, sweat and tears went into that climb. And once they had arrived they were already exhausted. It seems that truthfully they would stand no chance against the dragon, but it’s either slaying the dragon or losing Galar.” It’s when things start to look up, the most interesting part.</p><p>“Now, humans aren’t magical at all. Eternatus basically had them paralysed in fear. But the king of the crown tundra raised his sword and let out a loud cry, one might even call it a roar. It is said that the deities heard him, perhaps they granted his wishes. Maybe we have potential locked away from us. The sword glowed as it transformed into a much bigger, better and more powerful one.” This is why it’s so fascinating, to think that a human is capable of doing this to a sword.</p><p>“The king of Hammerlockes shield changed too, and with these new weapons they were able to get the dragon to a rather weak state. Though the king of the tundra has a kind heart and did not wish for the dragon to die. See, when eternatus was birthed, the shooting stars around it scattered all throughout galar. He picked one off the floor, even if it’s dead by now. And he wished for the dragon to be sent into an eternal slumber unless it is to be disturbed.” Raihan wonders why he doesn’t tell this story more often.</p><p>“Of course, we lost our royalty quite some time ago. Though it is rumoured that the kings souls passed on, and that is usually why they are represented as weapon wielding dogs. Because they were incredibly loyal to our region, they would fight to the death for us. And in our time of need they banded together to rid of the threat.” And now it’s finally for the summary, the dragon tamer notes that Rose is still wide awake and listening.</p><p>“Eternatus’ power still resides in galar to this day, actually it is our main power source, which is actually a discussion for another day but still something I found incredibly interesting. We harvest this energy. Eternatus even infected certain areas to be so powerful that it allowed a pokemons form to change and become bigger. Again though, dynamaxing is… another story.” He was finished, Rose looked incredibly pleased with him and honestly he was pleased with himself.</p><p>“I think that’s where you’re wrong.” Rose spoke suddenly, smirking at the dragon tamer with an unknown glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Main power source… Sounds incredibly important to me right now, my boy, but I’m sure you wouldn’t know that. Issues are arising left right and centre and you want to know what the biggest one is? Our power supply. We’re running out. With the help of Oleana and the dozen smart individuals she has been training, we’ve calculated we only have about a millennium left.” He informed.</p><p>“And that’s where you come in.” Rose jabbed a finger at Raihan, cutting the younger off as he opened his mouth. His green eyes now has a sort of menacing aura but it wasn’t intimidating as such. Almost like a scheming glare.</p><p>“Well- How could I help??” Raihan asked almost incredulously at this glare, narrowing his eyes, a little pissed that he’s been cut off twice in one day and it doesn’t seem to be stopping since the chairman holds little respect for anyone when he’s in his own little world.</p><p>Rose let out a chuckle, lifting the cup of tea to his lips and taking a sip of it, then moving it away from his face and placing it back down. He placed both palms flat on the desk and stood, his chair rolling away behind him.</p><p>“You’re a dragon tamer, right?” He asked, a smirk forming on his face. At that moment, Raihan felt dread building up. He wasn’t sure why, but something about Roses smirk just was wrong. Everything seemed wrong at the minute. Off. Not like the usual conversation he’d have with Oleana or whatever.</p><p>“Well… Yes.” Raihan said after some hesitation. The look on roses face darkened and the smirk widened. That dread settled in raihans gut and he had to swallow his fear.</p><p>“You probably know by now this isn’t exactly how I always act. This isn’t the average meeting. I’ve got some news to tell you. Promise me that you won’t get too angry.” This was seriously off. Raihan didn’t know how to react. It was almost suspicious. Incredibly scary. The chairman almost seemed unhinged.</p><p>“You just seemed so happy and pumped when you were talking about those fellas that defeated eternatus. I almost feel bad.” The eeriness didn’t seem to want to end, Rose is smiling so widely, almost laughing. Raihan is not sure how he should be feeling but he is feeling absolutely terrified.</p><p>“And the fact is that I’m bringing him back.” And the dread all felt too real at that moment, Raihans heart dropped and he stared at Rose with wide eyes. Bring eternatus back? Like awaken him? That wasn’t a good idea at all.</p><p>“Sir! You can’t do that!” Raihan instantly refused to see the truth in Rose’s words.</p><p>“Do you know how much you would risk the galar region, how many people we could possibly lose? It will be so angered that we awoke it and it will cause havoc. It isn’t dubbed the reaper dragon for no reason! Why do you even want to bring it back? You’re insane!” The words spilled out of Raihan all at once because of his panicked state. He just couldn’t quite comprehend what Rose was planning.</p><p>“Galar will be running out of energy in the next millennia, my boy. Perhaps we will sacrifice a few souls when we bring him back. But I don’t particularly think it is a bad thing. A few lives for eternal energy. I would call it more of an investment.” Rose claimed. And that statement made Raihan tremble, both with rage and fear.</p><p>“What the fuck?” He asked, almost in disbelief</p><p>“A few lives just to continue living your corperate life that hardly anyone gets the safety and comfort of living? You’re willing to kill the people that you’re supposed to protect?” Who was this? It wasn’t the rose that he knew.</p><p>“I won’t be the one killing, my boy, do be careful when you label such accusations because dear Arceus you make it sound so serious!” Rose exclaimed with fake shock in his voice. Raihans rage spiked and he slammed his hands against the table.</p><p>“Is this not serious to you?!” He exclaimed, only earning an amused chuckle from the chairman.</p><p>“Sir, you’re endangering a whole region here and you’re saying I’m making it sound serious?? Maybe because it is serious! You’re- Do I seriously need to explain this to you?? You have an education, surely you can tell how wrong this is!” Raihan cried out, infuriated by the chairmans reactions.</p><p>“Morally.” Rose stated coldly, earning a look of disbelief from the gym leader.</p><p>“It’s wrong in the moral sense, you know, and I suppose that means that you must have very high morals in your judgement, Raihan!” Was he praising the dragon tamer? Raihan felt sick, he didn’t want to be praised by this sicko!</p><p>“But sometimes you have to put aside morals to do what is best for the region, just like those two kings from earlier, the king of hammerlocke certainly put away his morals when he stabbed the king of the tundra clean through his back.” Rose pointed out.</p><p>“That- You can’t use history against me! Besides it wasn’t the king of Hammerlocke that killed the king of crown tundra, it was the king of hammerlockes advisor that decided he wanted to be a quirky traitor!” Raihan buried his head in his hands, fingers digging into his scalp as he grew more enraged.</p><p>“Raihan, if you care so much about morality why don’t you just help me out and tame the dragon?” Rose’s question slices Raihans rage just like that, he peeks through the holes in between his fingers at roses cold green eyes. Oh. He’s being serious.</p><p>Raihan felt a bit of pressure from that question. He didn’t know if that was Roses intentions but it certainly seemed like it. He supposed maybe if he agreed to help then perhaps he could convince rose out of it eventually. He can’t believe he’s agreeing to this. Not at all. But he’s sure this can still go his way.</p><p>“Alright.” He agreed shakily</p><p>“I’ll help you tame the reaper dragon, so long as you consider this thoroughly a good few times before you do anything stupid. I’m sure there are a lot of other things that could solve any future energy crisis.” He feels a little better now he has said a condition for rose to abide by.</p><p>“My boy.” Rose shook his head at Raihan and let out a sigh.</p><p>“I don’t know how to tell you this but we’ve researched into every other method we could and none of them work as effectively as the one that we’ve come to agreements upon. Perhaps instead of making conditions you should be training up your team so that you can fight Eternatus to the best of your ability. I’m sure that it won’t be easy.” His reply doesn’t make anything better, actually it just makes things worse. Raihan doesn’t know how to feel but he does know one thing.</p><p>He quickly gets out of his chair and scurries to the exit of the office, not even glancing over his shoulder at rose.</p><p>“Goodbye, I think our meeting is over.” He spoke rather coldly.</p><p>“Just on last thing Raihan!” Rose called, making raihan stop dead in his tracks and shoot a glare over his shoulder at rose. The chairman let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Thank you for agreeing to help me, you’ll be a hero of the ages and people will remember your name. But please, remember that this is our little secret and you mustn’t tell anyone else!” He told Raihan, only earning the gym leader scoffing and walking off.</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 9:00</sub>
</p><p>Alright! Cya!</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 14:43</sub>
</p><p>Hey dude, just got out of the meeting, stood outside the office, stressed (‘:</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 14:46</sub>
</p><p>Oh no!</p><p>I’m brushing wooloo! Here’s a picture!</p><p>[Wooloo.png]</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 14:50</sub>
</p><p>OMG that’s so adorable!!</p><p>Raihan couldn’t help but grin at the picture of the wooloo, a small little lamb with his head held up high in pride, a bow adorned on his head and his wool puffing out everywhere. Despite the crappy meeting that he’s been in, the image melts away his anger almost instantly and he just feels happy beyond words. Now he wants to send a picture of his dragon. And he’s already in the elevator so might as well. He takes the pokeball from his holster and sends out goodra.</p><p>“Gooey! Pose!” He instructed immediately, fangs showing in his smile and his poor Pokémon had to comprehend what was going before doing various cutesy poses as the rotom phone hovered around her endlessly and snapped pictures. Then the phone flew back to Raihan and he scrolled through them, picking a few and deciding that they were the ones that he’d send to this Dande fella.</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 14:56</sub>
</p><p>Gooey!</p><p>[image5678.png]</p><p>[image5681.png]</p><p>[image5669.png]</p><p>[image5690.png]</p><p><strong>DandeLion </strong><sub>Today </sub>­<sub>at 15:00</sub></p><p>OMGG!</p><p>A baby!!</p><p>Hey, hey- you know who that reminds me of?</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 15:04</sub>
</p><p>Who??</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 15:05</sub>
</p><p>This fine looking fella</p><p>[raihannn.png]</p><p>Raihans heart stopped as he read that message. He’d forgotten that Dande had no idea who he was and so hearing some stranger on the internet call you fine… It hit a little different. He didn’t exactly know how to respond to that one. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the lobby, heading toward a corviknight taxi that was stationed at the parking area. Think with your brain, Raihan, not your heart.</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 15:08</sub>
</p><p><sub>­</sub>Some could say I’m a big fan of him ;)</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 15:10</sub>
</p><p>Haha! Definitely!</p><p>Yo, actually, I got something to tell you then!</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 15:12</sub>
</p><p>What is it?? :oo</p><p>
  <strong>DandeLion </strong>
  <sub>Today at 15:14</sub>
</p><p>I saw him the other day.</p><p>He’s as gorgeous as he is in the pictures!</p><p>Raihan wants to die. His face heats up as he sits in the taxi, staring at his phone in disbelief. He barely pays attention to how much discomfort his poor legs are in being pressed against the front seats of the Taxi because he’s far too flustered. It just feels weird to be complimented by someone he thinks of as a friend. And this friend doesn’t even know that he’s complimenting the celebrity he’s talking about. Maybe he should tell him. But he doesn’t know if he can trust Dande yet.</p><p>He let out a heavy sigh and glanced around quietly, glancing out the window at the surrounding areas. Dande could live anywhere here, and Dande could have even met him before. It’s almost intriguing just how they could honestly be mutual in real life and yet here they are strangers. He slowly turns his attention back to his phone so that he doesn’t forget about the messages he received. He can play it cool.</p><p>
  <strong>Kibagon </strong>
  <sub>Today at 15:22</sub>
</p><p>I’m sure he knows it!</p><p>Just then, the taxi came to a stop and Raihan realised they were right outside his castle. He smiled at the driver and handed him some cash as a tip, hugging the phone to his chest.</p><p>“Thank you for the smooth sailing drive, mate!!” Raihan sure was thankful, he had hardly noticed he was in the air and his heart was throbbing with love so much that he paid no attention to his pained legs. Though now he was out of the taxi he could definitely feel the impact a little more. It didn’t matter, he walked to his home, still texting away with Dande about pretty pointless crap.</p><p>He gets home at a good time, and treks his way up to his room where he flops onto the bed and that’s finally when the thoughts about eternatus start to invade him and he feels himself filling with anxiety and dread about the situation. Sure, he’s a dragon tamer. But there is a reason that eternatus is called the Reaper Dragon and it’s not a good a reason. He’s scared and frankly he doesn’t want the responsibility at all.  He just wants to lay in bed and enjoy his time alone. But now he can’t.</p><p>His mind is plagued by the many ways this whole plan could go wrong. How many things aren’t ready and the chaos that would ensue from it. The screams of galar those centuries ago haunt his mind and he drops his phone, watching the rotom flail around before levitating and flying away. What happens if this all goes wrong? There’s a risk of him getting killed and if he does then certainly the galar region will have no chance!</p><p>It plagues him all night, the chanting of ‘you can’t do it’. This wasn’t meant to happen, Raihan is sure of it. He can’t be the chosen one to defeat Eternatus. There is someone out there who is less of a coward and much stronger that would do a much better job of taming Galars most feared historical beast. Why must it be him who has to go through all the trouble and the stress of taming this monster. He wasn’t meant for this job. He wouldn’t get much sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Really sorry for the delay recently.</p><p>I had some BADD writers block.</p><p>Yeah check out my accounts for more info:<br/>Twitter (writing info when I remember it exists): @HMaigon (link: https://twitter.com/HMaigon)<br/>Instagram (artwork): @HydraMaigon (link: https://www.instagram.com/hydramaigon)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>